


Choosing You

by Saturnalia_V



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edelgard/Ingrid Friendship, F/F, Minor Ingrid/Dorothea, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturnalia_V/pseuds/Saturnalia_V
Summary: Byleth is the professor of Blue Lions but Ingrid runs into her talking with Edelgard, leader of rival house Black Eagles and has questions.Note, there are some spoilers with some liberties taken of course.





	Choosing You

Ingrid was having an early start today and headed to the Blue Lion's lecture hall earlier than usual. She wanted to discuss the new lancing technique with the professor before class started. When she walked in, she was surprised to see Edelgard there. She and the professor seemed engrossed in their conversation and didn't seem to notice her arrival. Normally when she speaks with the professor about class topics, she gives succinct responses with little to no emotion. It was odd, but somehow part of the professor's charm.

"Edelgard, what a surprise to see you here. What are you and the professor talking about?" Ingrid asked, quite curiously as she put her bag down and took out her notebook to prepare for the day's lecture.

The two heads turned to look at her, shocked that someone else was in the room as they seemed lost in their conversation. Ingrid did not know if she was imagining things but Edelgard looked even a little bit embarrassed.

"We were debating on what the best grip for axe wielding is." Edelgard stated as emotionlessly as she possibly could. "I favor a lower one handed grip but the professor claims a lot of wasted energy is used that way." The professor had a faint smile on her face.

Ingrid raised an eyebrow at the response, not sure why they would be discussing such a topic at eight on a Monday morning looking as exuberant as they did, but then again she too wanted some weaponry advice from the Professor. So maybe Edelgard was as much of a nerd as she was with regards to being a great and skilled knight (or Emperor to be in her case).

"I see, I did not know you and the professor were close." Ingrid said, genuinely curious as Byleth was the head professor of Blue Lions, not Black Eagles. She knew Byleth ate lunch, gave gifts, and had tea with students from other houses but never knew she gave lessons to them as well. If she did, she really goes above and beyond as the school’s latest and newest professor.

"She was giving me a side lesson, as she is more proficient in training and weapon knowledge than Professor Manuela." Edelgard supplied, although avoiding Ingrid's gaze. She turned back to the professor, "I will be taking my leave, thank you for your time." She said stoically and professionally. She gave a polite nod to Ingrid as she headed for the door. 

As Edelgard got to the door, Byleth voiced out “We can continue our discussion over tea, Edelgard.”

“Yes, I would like that very much my te-, Professor.” Edelgard said with a small sheepish smile that reached her eyes and then exited the classroom. Ingrid looked shocked, as she has never seen Edelgard actually look like regular student. She always appeared regal and aloof, definitely more noble than Ingrid ever did.

“What is it you wish to discuss, Ingrid?” The Professor spoke her focus now entirely on her student, pulling Ingrid out of her thoughts.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorothea!" Ingrid called out, hoping she heard her as the student cafeteria was buzzing loudly as always.

"Oh hello my dearest. Shall we have lunch together and discuss how to dissuade all those horrible noble suitors your father seems to have an endless supply of?" Dorothea said with a bright smile on her face. Dorothea was happy that Ingrid called out to her, she could now pretend she did not see Ferdie trying to get her attention. He was already her training partner in the morning and there is only so much Ferdinand one can deal with in one day. She has already reached her limit.

Ingrid blushed "Yes, of course. Although, luckily my father has not sent any marriage request as of late. But I did have another matter to discuss with you."

As the two sat down, Edelgard seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Do you two mind if I sit with you?" She asked, sheepishly. Ingrid nodded, but did not know if she could ask her line of questioning with Edelgard present now.

"Please join us, Edie! I am delighted to see you actually taking lunch and not scheming with Hubert or working on classwork. Manuela does not even assign that much work, since she hates grading papers. I do not understand how you are so busy."

Edelgard thanked them as she sat next to Dorothea. "I do not scheme with Hubert." Edelgard mumbled with a huff as she poked at her food. "I like to be ahead of my studies is all, to be properly prepared for anything" She responded with a tenacity only few students have. Ingrid always admired that about her, her drive was unparalleled.

"Nonetheless, I am happy you are here with me and not having your energy drained from that gloomy vampire." Dorothea said with a charming smile. Ingrid always wondered how someone could win people over with just their words and charm. She always feels awkward and could not imagine having to use just her words to get out of an unfavorable situation, she definitely would desire her lance. Edelgard just rolled her eyes at Dorothea’s comment. Yes, Hubert can be overbearing and overprotective, but she appreciates his efforts and loyalty nonetheless.

"Edelgard, do you get a lot of lessons from Professor Byleth?" Ingrid asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. “The professor seemed quite comfortable around you. It took her awhile to warm up to our house.”

"You have extracurriculars with Byleth?! How am I just hearing about this!? I am shocked by your forwardness Edie, I always imagined you to be the pining type. I am pleasantly surprised." Dorothea said, sporting a huge teasing smile aimed at Edelgard. "You know Ingrid, she complains almost everyday about not having Byleth as the Black Eagles' professor."

Edelgard blushed "They are just training lessons! I do not complain! I just think that her experiences would greatly improve my tactical skills which would better prepare me for when I become Emperor. Also you should not address her as just Byleth, she is your professor!"

"Sure, just tactical skills." Dorothea teased. "She is your professor."

Edelgard"s crimson cheeks continued but she decided to ignore all the facial expressions Dorothea was sending her way. Ignoring the wiggling of her eyebrows. "But to answer your question Ingrid, yes, I do seek out the Professor's counsel. She has helped me greatly both on and off the battlefield." Edelgard paused, "I value her input."

Ingrid nodded, not totally surprised by Edelgard's response but the extent of their relationship was interesting. The teasing from Dorothea was a pleasant surprise as well. Ingrid was able to see more emotion from Edelgard today than she has seen in all her years of knowing her. "I have never seen the Professor so happy conversing with a student as well. She is pretty stoic with our class. It surprised me." Ingrid tried thinking of another time but couldn't come up with anything. Edelgard's blush remained as she tried to change the topic to schoolwork. She did not want to talk about her and Byleth any longer.

"We -"

"Oh Professor! Please join us for lunch!" Dorothea called out to Byleth who happened to be walking by their table. Byleth nodded and sat next to Ingrid and across from Edelgard, who had a slight blush adorning her cheeks as she kept shifting her glance between her professor and her food. 

Dorothea could not have hoped for a better lunch. Flustered Edie always brought her so much joy. To know that someone could help ease her burdened friend meant a lot to Dorothea and a little teasing never hurt anyone.

“Edie, was just telling us about your extracurriculars together, Professor.” Edelgard shot a glare at Dorothea while the Professor looked slightly confused.

“She meant the training lessons and lectures you have been giving me, Professor.” Edelgard emphasized.

“Did you want additional lessons as well, Dorothea?” Byleth responded oblivious that Dorothea was just trying to tease Edelgard. Byleth was now receiving an intense stare from Edelgard, who may have stabbed her food tray a little too hard.

“Thank you Professor, but I don’t think it would be wise of us. I might get attacked.” Dorothea’s smile never wavered as she spoke. She took the occasional glance at Edie, who now seemed extremely interested in stabbing her potatoes. 

“I wouldn’t hurt you Dorothea. I am very good at judging a student’s limits and capabilities.” Byleth responded, her face scrunched with concern at the thought that Dorothea would think she would cause her intentional harm.

“It wouldn’t be you who would hurt me. A much more violent force would.” Dorothea responded with a glint in her eye. “Right, Edelgard?” Whose only response was a glare. 

“Oh, I don’t think Hubert would harm you, unless you were to somehow harm Edelgard.” Byleth responded oblivious to the silent conversation the two Black Eagle students were having with their eyes. 

At this response, Edelgard dropped her fork, it clattering on the ground while Dorothea could not help but to start laughing.This drew the attention of other students who looked over curiously before returning to their meals and conversations.

“Here, Edelgard. Please use mind. I haven’t used it yet.” Byleth said, as she handed the shocked Edelgard her fork. “I’ll go get another one.” 

“I hate you Dorothea.” Edelgard stated when the professor was faraway enough and out of earshot. Her eyes following the professor as she ran into a few other students.

“No, you don’t. I got you the professor's fork and such a nice view." Dorothea responded smugly. "Also I learned so much today! We should all have lunch together more often!"

"You are infuriating." Edelgard huffed. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Should I teach you some extracurriculars as well? To prepare you?" She giggled. Dorothea received a smack on the head from Edelgard instead.

Ingrid smiled at their friendly banter. It almost made her want to transfer to Black Eagles but she does really like the teaching styles of Professor Byleth. It was understandable why Edelgard wanted additional lessons from her Professor. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ingrid, have you noticed Edelgard coming into our classroom quite frequently lately?" Dmitri asked. "I sometimes see her when I arrive early or leave late. Just yesterday I saw her pacing outside the Blue Lion's classroom. She was constantly trying to look inside. She even shooed Hubert away! Do you think she was planning something?!" 

Ingrid remembered during lunch that Monday that Edelgard wanted to ask the professor to tea time rather than the other way around. However, she did not know if it was proper to do so. Dorothea approved it of course and even supplied Edelgard with some conversation scenarios, which were ridiculous and god awful but for some reason Edelgard listened intently. It was as if she was paying attention to a class lecture.

Ingrid contemplated on how to respond, she knew that Dmitri was quite odd around Edelgard. She assumed they had a weird history with one another, as most noble houses do. She did not want to cause any trouble for the imperial princess but did not want to lie as well. She is afterall training to be a Pegasus Knight, it would not be befitting of her.

"Yes, I have seen her before. Many seek out our professor's tutelage. She probably had a question to ask the Professor and did not want to take time away from the Blue Lion students. Do you recall what happened yesterday?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"Yes, quite correct. The Professor is very skilled with a sword and an excellent teacher." Dmitri pondered. "She waited quite awhile as with the exams coming up many students had questions. I too, even had a question which was why I was able to see her peering through our window suspiciously. When I left and the Professor was wrapping up that's when Edelgard entered the room. She practically closed the door on my face, it was quite rude. However, I stayed around to make sure the Professor was okay." 

Ingrid couldn't help but giggle at the imagery of Edelgard closing the door on his face. "She probably had something private she wished to discuss with the Professor. You should leave it alone Dmitri."

"Perhaps you are right, especially since Edelgard did leave quickly afterwards. She was smiling brightly which was shocking. I haven't seen her genuinely happy in such a long time." He seemed to drift away for a second, lost in thought. "But then again maybe I shall approach her to discuss. I do not want any trouble between the two houses." 

Ingrid rolled her eyes, he was barely listening to her. "I think bringing it up might cause more trouble." Ingrid responded, hoping to dissuade him. She has gotten much closer with the imperial princess and was glad that Edelgard's invitation seemed to be accepted but knew she would not want to discuss her conversations with the Professor to Dmitri. Ingrid would have to ask her about tea time with the professor the next time they have lunch together. It will be fun teasing her, she knows Dorothea is going to love teasing Edelgard about the pacing and window peering. Lunch will be quite eventful and enjoyable the next few days.

Dmitri seemed to be lost in deep thought "Or maybe she is trying to persuade the good professor to give up our battle tactics before the mock battle and she got some secrets! Which is why she was so happy afterwards!" His mind going down a rabbit hole of strange inaccurate scenarios.

"I think she believes in an honest flight. You should be more worried with Claude if you are afraid of some trickery." Ingrid responded as she decided to take her leave, exasperated by the conversation and afraid he would drone on about the mock battle as usual. She had better things to do with her life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingrid couldn't believe what was happening. The Imperial Army was storming the castle and Edelgard is leading the attack against the church! She wasn't surprised after becoming closer to her. Her distaste against the church and crest system was becoming quite evident. Even Ingrid believes that it should be abolished, it is a horrible system that destroyed so many families and relationships. She could perhaps live a normal life and marry who she wants to. She never thought such freedom could be obtainable in her lifetime, but all this violence around her was alarming. She needed to find Professor Byleth to make sense of this situation. 

"Professor?!" Ingrid shouted as she ran through the monastery. Her heart was pounding heavily and her legs were growing tired, but she had to keep looking. "Professor is that you?!" She calls to see the Black Eagles (and oddly Sylvain and Lysithea) marching with a ferocity she has never seen before, especially from Edelgard. She glanced at the rest of the team noticing some concerned faces, such as the one adorning Dorothea's face.

"Ingrid!" Byleth called out, stopping Edelgard and the rest of the Black Eagles from advancing. She ran towards her and gave her a quick hug, happy that her student was safe. "Please, you must get out of here. It isn't safe for anyone not loyal to the Adestrian Empire." Byleth paused and looked back at the Black Eagle students discussing tactics as they started to disperse in different directions. "Edelgard has made up her mind. She believes that this is the only way to end the crest and nobility system." Byleth paused once more, looking uneasy. "While I know this crest system is broken and has caused a lot of pain to those around us. I do not know if this is the right path but I am certain that she needs me by her side. I am sorry it has come to this. I know I should be standing with you and the rest of the Blue Lions but I cannot. She needs me. I cannot let her go down this path alone. She wouldn't be the same." She looked back once more at Edelgard, who is now approaching the two of them. Ingrid's heart started pounding once more, afraid what her friend had to say or would do.

Edelgard gave her a courteous bow. "Ingrid, I am sorry that it has come to this. The Professor has generously decided to help me and stay by my side even though I almost attacked her." Edelgard said, with a blush and sad look on her face. This moment brought Ingrid back to the first day she saw the two of them interact. It seems unimaginable that this is where they would be now. "I am sorry for being selfish and taking the Professor down this path. I did not expect her to follow me. After all, I expected her to be loyal to the church and her students. But she always does surprise you." Edelgard stated fondly. "If you wish, you may join us. If not, I know of a passageway that will lead you out of the castle undetected by my army. Although, I do not know if I will be able to help anymore in the future." She stated, she offered this to Ingrid, as she had become a close friend over these past few months and she valued that friendship, even if war was going to tear many friendships apart. Edelgard ringed her hands hoping Ingrid and others would understand and even join her cause.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every few months, Ingrid liked to pay her respects to the fallen soldiers, war is physically and mentally draining and sometimes the ability to mourn helped with her emotions. As she made her way to the cemetery, she saw Edelgard by Jeralt's grave. Ingrid approached and placed her hand on Edelgard's shoulder in comfort as they stood silently by his grave. Edelgard placed fresh carnations in front of the grave. She apparently always brought fresh flowers to the gravesite every month, something Byleth always did according to Edelgard.

It's been a year since Byleth has gone missing, presumed dead by many. However, Edelgard never stopped believing that the Professor was out there, somewhere, trying to find her way back. Once in awhile she would see Edelgard leave the monastery alone and come back covered in dirt, as if she had gone searching once again. She saw the disdain on Hubert's face and various concerned looks from the rest of Black Eagles when she returned. She always quickly returned to her quarters without addressing anyone.

"I have made questionable choices throughout my life, especially these past few years." Edelgard said, slightly startling Ingrid from her thoughts. "But believing in her is not one of them. She will return to me, to us." Edelgard whispered with a tremor in her voice but with determination and faith in her eyes.

Ingrid nodded, unsure how to respond. She has never really been good at comforting others and was quite awkward with her words, but Dorothea did mention her hugs were quite warm and comforting, so Ingrid brought Edelgard into her arms and provided her a shoulder to lean on (and maybe cry on).

"I miss her so much." Edelgard muffled into her. It was rare for Ingrid to experience such honest and open emotions from Edelgard, even after they have gotten closer. She usually only confided in Dorothea and Hubert, even though Ingrid could not imagine how comforting Hubert could be. Ingrid nodded and tightened her grip around Edelgard. Everything was going to be okay because they could support each other.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Professor returned after five years of slumber. She did not appear to have aged and nothing about her changed, it was quite alarming to a lot of the students. Regardless, everyone was excited to have the Professor back. The amount of teasing everyone gave Edelgard was hilarious and honestly helped boost morale more than anything else in the past five years.

Ingrid noticed that Edelgard barely left Byleth's side the first few days since her return. They were seen everywhere together, which caused the team to tease her even more. Hubert's glares were not effective in dissuading anyone, but maybe because they were mainly directed at Byleth, who remained oblivious to them. Edelgard seemed happier and like a weight was finally lifted off her shoulders, Ingrid was glad for her friend.

Edelgard tried to ignore all their teasing although it did cause her cheeks to go crimson often, especially from Caspar and Dorothea. Those two were relentless. Byleth didn't seem to mind their closeness. She always had a soft smile on her face, as she looked at Edelgard's burning cheeks.

Ingrid looked up from her book she was reading on the grass as she heard Dorothea's loud voice. "Edie! Stop following Byleth around like a puppy!" Dorothea stated. "I need some alone time with her too, you know." All Edelgard did was supply her the middle finger which she just giggled at. Byleth approached Dorothea, who started pouring the tea.

"Please sit Professor, let us have some tea." The Professor nodded and sat across from her. She was never one to turn down a tea invitation.

Ingrid peered up and noticed Edelgard shifting strangely, unsure what to do. She knew she couldn't keep standing there to watch the two of them have tea, it would appear too strange, even for her. But she knew how rude it would be to join them without an invitation and she knew Dorothea was not going to extend her one. However, she couldn't just leave, afraid that the professor may disappear once again. Ingrid sighed, unsure why she was allowing herself to be pulled into Dorothea's antics. 

"Edelgard, could you please come here? I could use your help with something." Ingrid called out, pulling Edelgard out of her inner turmoil.

Edelgard nodded and headed her way, even though hers eyes never left Byleth's figure.

"What is it you need help with Ingrid?" She asked with concern, shifting her eyes to the tea table as she heard Dorothea laugh. Ingrid saw Edelgard's hands clench. She was amused by how easy it was to rile her up, it made her think back to their school days when she and Dorothea constantly teased the young princess.

"Sit down next to me. You will look less creepy as you watch the Professor from here." Ingrid stated as she patted the spot next to her and returned her attention back to her book about proper horse care. Edelgard blushed, as the two sat in comfortable silence for awhile.

"I appreciate your kindness. You have been an amazing friend to me all these years and a fearsome knight in battle." She stated as she sat next to Ingrid, facing the tea area. "However, I do not know how you can put up with Dorothea for all these years, that maybe your strongest strength yet."

Now it was Ingrid's turn to blush as she buried her face in her book and looked at Dorothea who was giggling as she spoke happily with the Professor. 

"She just enjoys teasing you Edelgard." Ingrid responded trying to avoid answering the question at hand. "I also am very happy we became friends. I never thought we would get this close. I do have a question on one thing though, I never bought that story about you discussing your “axe grip” with the Professor that morning! No way was that what you two were discussing. You were all embarrassed and stuff, it's been more than five years now, I think you can tell me the truth." Ingrid exclaimed, se never believed it after getting to know more about Edelgard and her crush on the Professor.

"We did! We actually did talk about my axe grip… well briefly, for a very short moment. It was my preface in order to talk with her." Edelgard mumbled, her cheeks crimson. "She was someone I could open up to more and we were talking about school life. She said I needed to be a student more. To enjoy normal student activities. She did not want me to waste all my time studying with her, even though I did prefer it. She told me that morning to have lunch with you and Dorothea instead." Edelgard responded, sheepish. Ingrid brightly smiled at her and tackled Edelgard into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's my first fic on ao3 and my first fic written in a lonnggg timee. I hope you liked it and sorry for any grammatical erros!


End file.
